Lyn vs Hanzo
Category:HowardHank Category:Bow and Arrow battles Description Fire Emblem vs Overwatch. Battle of the bows. Intro Sometimes the best of weapons don't have to be shiny or flashy, the classics can get it done just as well. And these guys prove that. Lyn: The kind yet fierce lord. And''' Hanzo: The nimble archer of Overwatch.''' I'm HowardHank and it's my job to analyze what they've got to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lyn Lyndis was just a young girl when her village was attacked by bandits. Most of her town died. Including her mother and father. After the attack she tried to lead the survivors but they refused to listen to a woman, so she set of on her own journey. She continued to live alone and train herself until met with a tactician and joined them on their adventure. Lyn is by nature a kind person but that does not mean she isn’t dangerous. She was trained to use a bow and arrow by her father at a young age and she has grown very skilled with it. The bow she uses has nothing special about it and neither do the arrows, but she has managed to get along just fine. But a bow is not the only weapon she carries around. She is the owner of two different magical swords. Mani Katti is a sacred blade that has been blessed by the spirits. This means that it can only be drawn from its scabbard by those who the spirits deem worthy. Luckily Lyn seems to have the right stuff as she is able to both draw the blade and wield it quite well. The sword is especially effective against mounted units and those who are wearing heavy armor. Sol Katti is another sacred blade that has also been blessed by the spirits. It acts almost as a partner to Mani Katti but it does have a few differences. First of all it is a lot heavier than its counterpart. This weight slows down Lyn’s movement and may wear her out faster. This also makes it harder to land hits on agile opponents. However this also means that when it does hit it is a lot more powerful. The weapon also grants extra protection against magic based attacks. Aside from her weapons Lyn has a few abilities. Avoid + 10 lets her dodge attacks easier and acrobat allows her more mobility as well. Swordfaire Makes her swords hit harder. Vantage allows her to attack before her enemies when she is at half health. And finally Astra allows her to attack 5 times in a row, but each of the hits are much weaker than usual. With all of her abilities and her use of weapons, Lyndis makes quite the formidable foe. Hanzo Centuries ago a clan of assassins was born. Overtime they grew into infamy and power through selling weapons and illegal substances. This group was known as the Shimada Clan. The leader of the Shimada Clan had two sons whom he named Hanzo and Genji. As the oldest son of the clan leader Hanzo was bound to follow in his footsteps. He was trained for this role from a very young age growing into a quick thinker and great tactician. He was trained in multiple fighting ways as well, he learned martial arts, swordplay, and most importantly bowmanship. Hanzo has proven to be an incredibly skilled marksman throughout his time. He can shoot a phone out the hands of a running man, and he can split an arrow in half with another one. He can even make his arrows curve as he fires them. But he does not rely solely on typical archery. He has multiple different arrows he can use to his advantage. The sonic arrow creates a radar around where it lands. This allows Hanzo to see his foe therow walls and other objects. If the person walks out of the radars range they will become non visible again. The scatter arrow is an arrow that breaks when it hits a surface. Upon doing so it splits into multiple arrows that ricochet off of surfaces. They are also possibly the most annoying thing in existence. Hanzo is a very agile fighter. He is able to make quick movements and he can avoid shuriken thrown by a cyborg ninja. Hanzo is also capable of climbing up walls. Even complete ninety degree angles, but her can not climb for an infinite amount of time. As a member of the Shimada family Hanzo possess a special ability. He is able to harness the power of dragons and use the Dragonstrike. This attack fires two giant dragons that can pretty much obliterate anything in there paths. After being forced to kill his brother (although he is not actually dead), Hanzo quit the life of the clan. He now travels on his own adventure waiting for what lies ahead. Pre-fight DEATH BATTLE Results Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles